


A Charmed Mother's Day

by SilverMikazuki



Series: Halliwell Mother-Son Ramblings [3]
Category: Charmed
Genre: Chris being Adorable, He was super attractive..., Love that 'So you whipped up a magical gigolo?' line, Mother-Son Relationship, sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMikazuki/pseuds/SilverMikazuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place right after The Courtship of Wyatt's Father . It's Mother's Day and Chris wants to spend it with Piper. What'll happen when more secrets are revealed than intended? How will a potion help the two to connect?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Charmed Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I still don’t own Charmed… *sigh again* ah well, I can write about it! Anyway, this Fic takes also takes place between The Courtship of Wyatt’s Father and Hyde School Reunion. One more Piper and Chris drabble, still not done with ‘em I guess. Hope ya like it! -- P.S.

Christopher Perry Halliwell was afraid, deathly and terribly afraid. And he was nervous, more nervous than he’d ever been in his life. At 22, the young witchlighter had been through a near apocalypse, his brother’s turn to evil (no coincidence there), and most of his family’s death, so what was there to be afraid or nervous about in the peaceful past? The secret that he was of Charmed descent, a Halliwell, was out and he was beginning to reconnect with his aunts and his brother, but… there was one person that he just couldn’t find the heart to face. His mother, Piper Halliwell. As much as he tried to act like it didn’t, his mother’s turn away from him, her fierce accusations and harsh words really hurt him. He’d been really close to his mother in the future, I mean, it’s not like he’d had a Dad. But even if he had, Chris was pretty sure that his Mom would still have played a major part in his life. Of course, that was all before… no he didn’t want to think about that. This was the past. Nothing, none of the things that he truly feared, none of them, had happened yet. He shook his head of the thoughts and focused back on the wooden door that stood before him. For the fifth time in two minutes the future Halliwell raised his hand, placing his knuckles on the door softly. He pulled back and moved to knock, stopping abruptly just as his fist collided softly with the door. He sighed again, also for the fifth time in two minutes, letting his hand drop to his side. Why was this so hard? After all that he’d faced, everything he’d done, he couldn’t even work up the nerve to do this? The emerald-eyed witch looked down at the light green envelope in his hands. Would she even like it? He sighed. It could have been so much better; he could have at least bought her something nice. He sighed again. No, no he couldn’t have. It’s not like he has a job… well not one that pays anyway. He looked back up at the door, brought his hand up, and then let it fall back at his side once again. This was hopeless. The future Halliwell sighed once more as he backed away from the door he so desperately wished he could open. And then, it did. The door swung open, just as he took a step back, smacking him right in the face.

“OWW!” He shouted, brining his hand up again, though this time to nurse his newly bruised nose.

“Chris? Oh peanut I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to-” Piper said as she left her room, moving her son’s hand to inspect his nose.

“What?” The future witchlighter asked, his eyes shining with so many emotions it confused her to just look at them.

“I said I didn’t mean to-” She started, but again, she was interrupted.

“No I mean… what did you just call me?” Chris explained, curiosity and nostalgia now the prominent shades to his sea green eyes.

“Oh, I… peanut, is that alright? Do you want me to call you something el-” She replied quickly, afraid that she might scare him off.

“No… just… that’s what you’ve always called me,” He said, interrupting her for the third time. “I guess it’s just nice to hear.”

“Oh.”

The eldest Charmed One was a little flustered. Firstly, it was only three months ago that she had learned that Chris was her son and that she was pregnant with him as they spoke. She really hadn’t been able to truly grasp that yet, most likely because every time she tried to talk to him, he’d make up one excuse or another and orb off. And two, it was obvious that she was going to have to teach him to not interrupt people in the middle of their sentences.

“So… happy uh,” Chris muttered, clearing his throat and snapping her back into the present. “Happy Mother’s Day.”

She cocked her head; her eyes locked on her future son as a confused look washed over her face. It wasn’t like the neurotic whitelighter to be so… nervous? Sweet? Adorable? She understood the gesture, he was her son after all, and by all means, she loved it… but still, it wasn’t like him.

“I… w-well I, I mean it is Mother’s Day and you are a mother – my mother… and well I just…” He babbled, clearly noticing her confusion. “Here.”

She straightened her head and looked down at his outstretched hands, back up to his face, which was now coated with a soft red color and then back down to his hands, which she just noticed held a small green envelope.

“You bought me a gift?” She asked, her voice straining with surprise.  
“Well, not so much bought… as made. The elder’s don’t pay much, remember?” He replied, his eyes refusing to meet her own.

She smiled, taking the letter from his clenched fingers.

“Thank you.”

“Sure… so… I guess, I’ll be going,” He mumbled, shifting his wait uncomfortably as he moved to walk away.

“No!” She cried suddenly, surprising him almost as much as he had her. “N-no, stay. Please? At least until I open it.”

Piper could sense his apprehension, but she also new there was desire to be there. And no, this revelation was not magical, empathy was her sister’s thing, no, this was maternal. The younger brunette sighed, a soft smile gracing his lips.

“Alright,” He conceded quietly, following her into her bedroom.

The eldest witch walked across the room, taking a seat on the couch and patting the seat beside to her, inviting him to sit. He obliged, taking a seat as she cut through the seal with ease. He visibly stiffened as she pulled out the folded piece of parchment that lay inside, noticeably nervous towards her reaction.

“You… you made this?” Piper whispered, her chocolate eyes scanning the page.

Chris nodded. On it was a beautifully rendered sketch of herself, standing over the stove as she stirred something in a large pot. Her eyes were shaded slightly, perfectly reflecting the intense concentration she knew enveloped her while she cooked. Her hair, tossed lightly around her shoulders, shown lightly in the sunlight as it poured in through the open windows. Finally her eyes made their way to her face, her lips set in a soft smile, though in entirety she was more matured, as evidently this was an image of her future self. As she was mulling over the drawing, as well as her sons hidden talent, Chris sat next to her, stewing in his own paranoia. To him, silence only meant one thing; how do I break this bad news in the best way?

“You hate it,” He muttered in a defeated tone.

“What?” She asked shocked that he could even suggest that.

“You hate it! God! I knew it! I shouldn’t have done this! I should have bought you something! I could have scrounged for some money! Dammit! I totally screwed this up! This is just like last time! I’m so stu-” Chris began, obviously he inherited the family babbling-when-nervous trait.

“Chris!” His mother shouted, standing up and grabbing onto his wrists. “I don’t hate it!”

Chris stopped and looked back at her as if she was crazy. “You don’t?”

“No! I don’t! I love it! It’s amazing! Where did you learn to draw like this?” She replied, smiling brightly, her maternal pride kicking into high gear.

Chris blushed, sitting down as she did.

“I’m not sure. I just kind of always have…” He replied quietly, his heart swelling with joy. “But… you really like it?”

“Of course! It’s amazing!” She raved, her grin still present even through her worry.

It was clear that something happened between the two of them in the future, and she was quite sure that it wasn’t good. Not just because of his recent fight-or-flight mentality, or because of his obvious paranoia towards her approval of a present, which truly and clearly was amazing, but because she new that he was a fragile kid with issues that ran deep. Issues that she was willing to work through… if he let her. Turning her attention back to her future son, she smiled at the joy that he got from her praise and continued to poor it on for at least another five minutes.

“How about some breakfast? I can make your favorite… if you tell me what that is of course,” She suggested, standing as she made her way to the door.

“Oh no,” He said, taking her hand and pulling her back toward her bed. “You’re staying in bed! It’s Mother’s Day for Christ’s sake! I’ll make you breakfast.”

Piper grinned again as she slipped into bed, more because of the allusion that was easy to make, than because of the food itself.

“You cook?” She exclaimed proudly.

He shrugged, a smile on his face. “A little, you were my mother after all. And it’s not like Wyatt could take over the kitchen, he can’t even turn on the stove without blowing something up.”

Piper laughed, patting the sheets happily as she noted that her first-born clearly took after his father in that department.

“I’ll be right back,” He called out as he made his way down the stairs.

He smiled as he thought about her reaction to his gift. She’d truly loved it. Of course he’d know she would have, she always did in the future. But… sometimes it was hard to connect his Mom with this Piper… and other times… it was good that he didn’t. A quick look of sadness flashed across his face before he shook it off seconds later. No, it hadn’t, **won’t** happen; he’d make sure of it.

“Where are you off to?” Paige asked, stopping him right before he entered the kitchen.

“Yeah? Why in such a hurry?” His second aunt asked, an impish grin on her face.

“You heard and you know it,” He replied, stepping around Paige and finishing his journey into the kitchen.

“Yeah, but we wanted to hear it from you,” Phoebe replied following her sister after him.

“Yeah! It’s great that you’re finally talking to Piper!” Paige added in agreement.

“Yeah, yeah. Just go away and let me make her something for breakfast,” Chris replied, a seemingly permanent smile plastered on his face.

The girls pouted, but eventually left Chris to his work, of course not without a few jabs about what a “ _sweet little peanut_ ” he was. But nothing could get to Chris now, especially since he knew that their fun was just that. Meanwhile, his mother sat in bed, patting the covers as she wondered what her son might bring up and more generally what her son was like at all. Besides that fact that he was stubborn, family oriented and demon-killing centric, she knew nothing about him! And now he could draw and cook? He was a truly amazing person and she’d taken no steps at all to get to know him, save a few snide remarks about his assassin girlfriend. Ugh, she hung her head in annoyance. Not at him, but at herself! How could she not have known he was hers? How could she have been so blind? And why did she have to be so cruel! She nearly kicked him out of her life twice! Taking a breath to focus herself, she ran a hand through her hair, she could fix this; she had to fix this. And she would do whatever it took to do it. A few minutes later her thoughts were interrupted with the sound of knuckles rapping on her door.

“Come in!” She said excitedly.

The door glided open and her future son entered, the same fear that glinted in his eyes before, now back and stronger than ever. He walked silently over to her and placed the tray onto her lap. Two Eggs Benedict sat on a dish, a few sprigs of steamed asparagus laid to the side. A cup of fresh fruit accompanied the meal, a glass of Orange Juice with no pulp completing the spread. She was stunned, the spread was beautiful, he was obviously a great cook, but seriously, did everyone know what her perfect meal was? First Paige and Phoebe’s magical gigolo, and now her future son, too?

“Did I… is it right?” He asked, a desperately hopeful look in his eyes.

She sighed, why was he so insecure? And as if to prove her point his eyes widened, evidently hearing her breath and taking it the wrong way. But before he could begin to beat himself up, she picked up a fork, cut a piece of the meal and placed it in her mouth, savoring the wonderful flavor.

“God Chris… this is amazing!” She cried, frowning slightly when his face stayed upset.

“You’re just saying that…” He muttered sadly.

“No! No! It’s true!” She argued.

“Then why did you sigh?”

She sighed once more and moved over, patting a place on the bed in front of her. He sat; looking down at his lap as he braced himself for the bad news he knew was coming.

“I sighed because I want to know why you’re so insecure about this? About me! It’s like everything you do, you think I’ll criticize and then shout at you for!” She exclaimed, biting her lip as she mulled over her next few words. “Is… is it because I do that in the future? Am I a bad mother?”

“What? No! No you’re great! Really!” The brunette exclaimed in reply, his emerald eyes widening with shock.

“Then why have you been avoiding me?”

Chris cringed, his eyes falling as he repeated his Mom’s behavior by biting on his own lip. Piper watched him struggle with the idea of telling her what it was that pained him. She wanted… no _need_ to know, but maybe it would have to wait.

“Peanut?” She said, smiling.

He looked up. “Hmm?”

“When you were ranting earlier, about the drawing,” She started, smiling as he blushed, “what time did you mean?”

“What?” He asked, his face screwing up in confusion.

“You said, ‘this is just like last time,’ what did you mean?” The eldest Charmed One explained softly.

“Oh…” He said, smiling as a look of pride and imagination lit up his face. “Let me show you. Come on, let’s go to the kitchen.”

Piper smiled as she collected her robe, tying it shut as she followed her son down the stairs. Once in the kitchen, he took out there potion pot and started to collect some ingredients.

“You’re making a potion?” She asked curiously.

“Yeah, it’s one that you taught me to make actually…” He replied, his voice trailing off towards the end of the sentence.

Piper smiled, he was so much like her… it was infuriating that she hadn’t realized his identity! She sighed again, inwardly this time, but her attention was quickly recaptured by the freshly brewing potion that lay before her.

“What does it do?” She asked suddenly, looking to her son for the answer.

“The Potion?” He replied, only continuing after she answered with a nod. “It shows the memories of one, to another.”

She wrinkled her brow; he wanted to show her a memory? What about _Future Consequences?_ He seemed so obsessed with them. She giggled, she really did; it made her so proud of him, for his talents and of her for being able to get through to her usually stoic and evasive whitelighter.

“What?” He asked with a smile, obviously referring to her curiously out of character giggle.

“Nothing… just, you’re so much like me,” She replied fondly.

He smiled. “People always said that. Well, that, and that I was like Aunt Prue.”

At that her eyebrow rose, Prue? Serious, demon-obsessed, devoted to family… holy crap he was like Prue! She grinned wider, watching as he put the finishing touches on the potion. Soon, he turned off the stove, cooled off the mixture and filled a few vials.

“Are you ready?” He asked, turning to her with one vial ready.

“I guess… what are you going to show me?” She replied, her impatience getting the better of her.

He smiled. “You’ll see.”

He threw the potion at her feet and closed his eyes as the potion whirred into effect.

 

“Did it work?” Piper asked curiously noting that the kitchen looked pretty much the same.

“Wait,” He replied smiling fondly as he stared at the door.

She turned her attention back towards it and waited.

“Gotta be perfect… it’s gonna be great!” A young boy exclaimed in a tired breath as he ran into the kitchen.

‘You?’ Piper mouthed to her future son. He nodded, watching as his younger self scurried around the kitchen grabbing ingredients here and pots there before placing them carefully on the countertop.

“What can I do?” Another boy asked, walking in a few moments later.

Piper turned back to the older Chris with a look of confusion.

“Wyatt,” He said, as the younger Chris ran about the kitchen, stopping only to reply to his brother.

“You can stand there and try not to destroy anything. I want today to be perfect,” He replied, narrowing his eyes at his brother as he tried to pick up a pot.

Wyatt frowned, but backed up.

“Chris, I’m the older one here, why can’t I help!?” He exclaimed, his voice strained with annoyance.

“Because! You’re terrible in the kitchen! Last time you tried cooking you nearly blew up the house!” The green-eyed boy said, breaking some eggs into a little machine.

“Aww come on! It wasn’t that bad! It’s not like we had to call the firefighters!” He argued, straying slowly towards the stove.

“Not since 2 years ago, huh?” Chris asked grinning.

“Oh shut up,” Wyatt replied. “Now let me help!”

The blond boy grabbed a pan, flipped on the stove and threw some asparagus into the pan, smiling as nothing blew up.

“See!”

Chris rolled his eyes, conceding defeat as his brother bowed. Piper saw it and her eyes widened in fear; the older Chris saw it and his eyes glinted with hilarity; finally, the younger Chris noticed, his eyes rolling as he let out a sigh. As Wyatt leaned down to bow, he extended his arm up, smacking a bottle of oil, right into the flames.

“Oh shit…” The younger Chris groaned as the flames exploded, charring everything in a 5-foot radius.

Piper gasped, putting one hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter and using the other to give her future son a playful slap.

“Haha, what was that for?” The green-eyed witch asked, chuckling.

“Language!” She answered, laughing right along with him.

“WYATT!!!” The younger Chris screamed, as he wiped his eyes of the black residue that came from the explosion.

“Hehe, sorry,” The blonde- er, now a brunette, replied, grinning apologetically.

“SORRY!? YOU BLOW UP MY BREAKFAST FOR MOM AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS S-SORRY!?” The younger witch cried, brining his hand back up to his eyes to wipe the few tears that collected in his green orbs. “D-dammit W-wyatt… I-I wanted it to be perfect.”

“Chris? Hey… I’m… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to… ya know, wreck you present for her. I was just playing around, I can fix it if you want,” His brother offered, walking over and placing a hand on his back.

Piper’s heart broke as she looked from the younger Chris to the older one. Every kid wants to impress there parents, but… Chris was so upset. And Piper couldn’t stop wondering why.

“You want to know why I was so upset?” The older Chris asked, walking up to her, a soft smile on his lips and a nostalgic look in his eyes.

She turned to him and frowned, her sad eyes looking into his.

“Watch.”

“I KNOW YOU CAN! THAT’S… that’s the point. You can do anything. You’re amazing… with magic… with girls… with sports. What have I got? I’m… I’m just the brother of the Twice Blessed… I’m… I’m nothing,” The younger Chris said, his voice faltering at the end of his tirade.

He walked over and sat at the kitchen table, burying his head in his hands as his brother walked over, shaking the soot from his hair.

“Is that how you really feel?” He asked, his voice full of concern.

Chris said nothing, but his older brother, older self and mother could all see the tears that escaped his grasp.

“Chris,” Wyatt sighed, sitting beside him and forcing his brother’s eyes to meet his. “You’re not nothing. You’re a great kid, a wonderful witch and way smarter than me.”

Chris laughed, both in sarcasm and in true humor towards his final comment.

“Wyatt, don’t patronize me,” He muttered.

“Huh?” His older brother asked in confusion.

“Patronize, to compliment with the inten- er, goal to conde- insult someone…” The brunette replied, dumbing it down as much as he possibly could.

“Chris! See this is what I mean! I’m two grade ahead of you and you’re way smarter!” The blond exclaimed.

“Yeah, well that’s not hard,” Chris mumbled, smiling slightly.

“Oh shut up!” Wyatt protested. “Look Chris, you’re really smart and magic? I may be powerful-”

Chris grinned, ‘coughing’ into his hand to disguise his voice as he yelled conceded.

“Hey! Anyway, I maybe great at vanquishing demons, but you’re the spell writer and the potion maker!” The blond said, bringing his brother’s problems back to the surface.

Chris sighed, running a hand through his hair. Wyatt looked at him, and grinned evilly, inching closer as his brother caught on. Chris kicked his chair back, but Wyatt caught his foot, pulling the bare appendage into his lap and holding it still.

“Are you gonna cheer up?” Wyatt asked grinning.

“No,” The brunette replied stubbornly, a smile stretching across his own face.

Wyatt grinned, tickling his brother’s foot with wild abandon as the green-eyed boy in front of him howled with laughter. Piper grinned, raising her eyebrow as she looked at the older version of the ticklish witch she saw before her. He blushed, but turned back to finish watching the memory. Finally after a few minutes of laughter the Twice Blessed stopped tickling his brother’s foot and looked him in the eyes.

“Feel better?” He asked.

“Yeah, thanks Wy,” The younger Chris replied standing up in the burnt kitchen. “Can you fix the kitchen while I conjure up breakfast?”

“Course,” Wyatt said, already starting to clean the room.

“Well… not anywhere near perfect, but hey it’s a charmed Mother’s Day,” The younger Chris noted, heading up the stairs as a tray full of food appeared in his hands.

 

The room swirled around them as the potion finished its mission.

“Wow…” Piper muttered, sitting down at the table.

“Mmm hmm,” Chris replied, taking the chair beside her.

“Chris?”

“Yeah, Piper?”

“Mom.”

“Yeah Mom?”

“I’m proud of you and not just because of the cooking, or the drawing, but also because you came back to us from the future… left everything you knew for the uncertainty of this time, just to save your brother. Chris, I love you so much,” Piper said, pushing her hand through his hair.

Chris smiled. “I love you too Mom.”

“So how did the next years Mother’s Day go?” Piper chuckled in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Unfortunately for her it did exactly the opposite. Chris visibly flinched, suddenly finding the carpet extremely interesting.

“Chris?” Piper asked worriedly, placing her hand on his back.

He flinched again, shaking his head to clear his eyes of the tears that had begun to collect on their sides.

“N-nothing… I… can’t… future… future consequences,” He replied sadly.

Piper sighed, standing as she drifted toward the center island. She was so close. He had opened up to her and she blew it! But… how? She sighed, leaning against the countertop, her hand bumping against another of the potion vials. Of course! The potion, it would show her everything! She picked up the vial and walked back to her future son, taking her seat once again.

“Chris? What happened to us in the future? Why did you freeze up?” She asked, not actually expecting an answer.

“I can’t, future consequences,” He replied curtly, clearing his voice of the tears.

Piper raised her hand, throwing the vial at his feet as hard as she could. She was going to get to the bottom of this. The room swirled once again as the potion focused on the memories that ran through Chris’s mind.

“What the hell did you do!?” He shouted, standing angrily as he looked down at her. “No! Stop this! Reverse it now! Do something dammit!”

“Language,” She muttered, waiting for something to happen.

And then she heard it.

 

“But Mom! I just turned fourteen! I’m old enough to help you with a vanquish!” A voice shouted from the foyer.

Piper headed towards the voices, slipping past her son before she could stop her. She ran into the room and watched as the younger version of her son standing at the stairway as her older self started up the stairs.

“Not this demon Chris! It’s too powerful, the next one I promise,” She replied, still climbing the stairs.

“But Mom!” The brunette whined following her up.

“No buts!” Future Piper exclaimed, turning around and flicking her hands at him.

“Hey! No fair! You said you’d stop freezing my clothes!” He shouted, struggling in the stiffened material.

“Yeah, well you said you’d stop begging to fight every demon!” She replied, finishing her ascent.

Past Piper stood at the bottom of the stairway, amused, impressed, but more then anything, confused by the display before her. She turned around facing the older Chris as he walked in with fearful eyes.

“Chris? I don’t get it? Why is this so terrible? It seems just like another day! I still don’t understand!” She exclaimed, pleading with her future son to explain it to her.

“M-mom… please, I’ll tell you… j-just stop this… please…” He muttered, eyes focused the top of the stairs.

“Not until you tell-” Piper started, but before she could finish a large boom echoed through the house and Chris’s clothes unfroze, and he tumbled against the stairs.

“MOM PLEASE!” The older Chris shouted, shaking her with desperation.

However, it was too late for his mother to do anything. Seconds later Future Piper flew down the stairs and plowed into the wall, groaning as she held her bloody arm. She stood and flicked her arms towards the top of the stairs, but it only blew up a lamp. A demon appeared in the exact spot only moments after, his cold eyes glowing with hunger. The demon was humanoid looking, almost like some guy you’d meet on the street. His hair was a deep black and he had on a pair of dark jeans and a black shirt, but his eyes; his eyes were pitch black with no pupil at all, they resonated evil. And the two large daggers that he held in either hand weren’t anything to laugh about either.

“DIE WITCH!” The demon cried hurling one of his weapons directly at Chris.

“NO!” Future Piper shouted, pushing her son out of the way and taking the knife right in the chest.

She staggered backward, leaning against the wall and leaving a trail of blood as she slid down to the floor. The demon smiled, raising the other weapon, his eyes set back on the frightened fourteen year-old on the stairs. Future Piper gasped with pain as he flicked her hand out, blowing the demon back.

“MOM!” The younger Chris yelled, anger quickly over taking fear.

He stared at the demon with unadulterated hatred in his eyes, holding his hands out in front of him out of sheer instinct. The demon grinned wider, lifting up the knife and throwing it towards him. Younger Chris screamed, lightning exploding from his hands, disintegrating the weapon in the air as it made its way to the demon. Past Piper stood, her hand over her mouth, which lay open in shock.

“ _I… I died? This was why Chris was acting so strange! He- we, were close and I died protecting him!_ ” She thought, her eyes moving to the older Chris who stood directly behind her, his eyes wide with fear and despair.

Tears ran down his cheeks, but it was as if his eyes were glued to the scene. He stared on watching as his most traumatic memory played out before him. The demon exploded in a burst of fire and the younger Chris collapsed, panting heavily as a few sparks flew off of him. And then he remembered. He spun around and dropped to his knees, pulling his Mom into his arms. He cried, telling her it was going to be all right and yelled for Leo, Wyatt, and even Paige, but no one came. Past Piper watched as her future self slowly died in her son’s arms as he sobbed, desperately trying to heal her. Her eyed flickered back to the older Chris, who was shaking violently as tears continued to flow down his cheeks. She looked back to herself, knowing that she was about to die. But before she could, Past Piper ran back, pulling the older Chris into her arms and quickly whispering a spell to stop the memory. She heard one last scream from the fourteen-year-old witch and then they were back, standing in the kitchen with Chris still sobbing.

 

“Chris? Chris? Peanut, stop crying; please. Look at me,” She pleaded, finally connecting with his tear-filled orbs.

“It… was my… f-fault… y-you… you protected me! A-and I c-couldn’t even h-heal you!” Her future son cried, as she pulled him into a hug.

“Peanut, it wasn’t your fault! The demon appeared out of nowhere and if it wasn’t for you it would have survived and killed even more!” She argued, stroking his hair lightly.

“M-mom! I-if it w-wasn’t for m-me… y-you w-would have l-lived!” He yelled angrily, tears still flowing down his cheeks.

“Chris… CHRIS! Listen to me!” Piper shouted, forcing her future son to look her in the eyes. “This was **not** your fault. Things happen for a reason! You did **not** kill me!”

Chris said nothing, but his eyes spoke for him. He was afraid, his eyes watered again, showing his almost imminent break down.

“You came back to the future to change it so that Wyatt wouldn’t grow up to be evil, what if, by doing that, you’ve already changed my destiny? Maybe now I can be the Mom that you should have had throughout your teenage years,” Piper said softly, smiling as she looked up at him.

Chris’s eyes softened as well, a small glimmer of hope breaching his despair. Maybe she was right? Maybe by coming to the past to change the future, he changed hers as well. Maybe now she won’t have to die young and maybe now him and Wyatt won’t grow up basically orphans.

“M-maybe… maybe you’re r-right,” Chris whispered, hope sneaking its way into his voice.

“I’m always right, peanut; I’m your mother,” Piper replied, smiling.

“Thanks Mom, for everything… and Happy Mother’s Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> One, the meal idea came from the episode Prince Charmed, and two the potion idea came from another Chris and Piper story “The Birthday Party” by Miss Poisonous. Finally, I didn’t add Prue Melinda Halliwell to the story just cause I thought it would complicate it. Plus who knows if she even existed in the “Dark Future,” ya know the one where Wyatt turns evil. -- P.S.


End file.
